Merry
((Notice: Merry is owned by Attack Pac. Ask him if you want to use her.)) Bio Merry first joined the PAW Patrol when she helped first saw them trying to get party supplies back from Mayor Humdinger and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew. While they were doing that, Merry saw the kids were sad, and she tried to cheer them up by doing clownish tricks and actions to keep them entertained. She succeeded in doing so, long enough for the PAW Patrol to get back with the party supplies. When the kids told Ryder that Merry was a great clown and how she kept them uplifted while they were away, Ryder decided to give Merry a chance to use her skills more often. After that, Merry officially became a new member of the PAW Patrol. Merry uses her party-related tools to help in certain scenarios when a party isn't involved. She can use her streamers to act like rope for snagging objects, or she can use balloons to allow things or pups to reach higher places. Personality Merry is a pup who loves to be silly and perform humorous actions. She's all about getting a good laugh from her audience. While not acting clownish, Merry loves working hard, showing that she takes her missions seriously. She hates seeing people upset or down, so she tries various methods to boost their spirits if she can. Physical Appearance Merry has the same fur pattern as a cocker spaniel, gold with a tint of yellowish-white. Her eye color is light blue, and she wears a green collar around her neck with her pup tag hanging from it. When getting geared up, Merry undergoes something the other pups don't, facial change. She gets her face painted white and she has a red clown nose, Gear * Clown Unlike the other pups, Merry's suit goes all the way down to her lower half. She wears a seafoam shirt with a pink flower on it and dark blue overalls with white flowers for buttons. She also wears a seafoam colored party hat with the PAW Patrol symbol on it. The party hat has red confetti and blue streamers for its pattern, and a yellow pom ball on the top. * Mighty Pup Merry wears a seafoam green mask which has red, green, blue, yellow, and pink strands at the sides of it. He outfit is a has a darker shade of seafoam green on the back going down to her tail. Regular seafoam green runs alongside it divided by then silver stripes. The underbelly is white with pink, yellow, and light blue spots. When Merry gains Mighty Pup powers, she has the ability to stretch her body out at long distances, allowing her to reach up to places she can't normally reach on her own. Even though she gains elastic abilities, she has her limits to how far she can stretch. Pup Packs C'lown' * Streamers * Balloons * Squeaky Hammer Vehicles Clown Merry rides a seafoam clown-like care with a white, red, and pink stripe on each side, with a trunk that has a yellow star imprinted on it in the back. The trunk contains two giant hands with white gloves to help her with whatever it can be used for. She also has a bounce house in the front of her car that she can deploy. Catchphrases * Feeling down? Here comes the clown! * Boogly Woogly! Trivia * Merry has a running gag whenever she wears her big red shoes. Since she never got used to them, she always trips on one and crashes into another pup or two, similar to Marshall crashing into the pups in the elevator. * The giant hands in Merry's car often make funny gestures, to relate to Merry's role. * She's bigger than Skye, who's mixed with her breed and a poodle.